The Last Ship Season 1
by queenpearl
Summary: The first season of the Last Ship from the perspective of the USS Nathan James.
1. Prologue Pathogen

It started in Egypt, in a small village outside Cairo. Where it came from, how it emerged, no one knows. But what we do know is the result. It spread quickly, killing everything in its path, only fear remained ahead of it. The first signs of this deadly killer were an irritating cough, like one might have when suffering from a common cold. But then the symptoms became much worse. Hemorrhaging and blisters on the skin were next then the blood loss took its toll, causing the victim to experience dementia and ultimately, death. In just 3-5 days a person could go from being perfectly healthy to being on the verge of death.

The virus was currently rated at Phase 2 by the CDC and WHO, concentrated in small clusters in Africa and Asia where it originated. But it was spreading, fast! One scientist working for the CDC had deduced that a primordial sample of the virus was required to create a vaccine and the only place to find such a sample was in the artic. The woman boarded a US Naval destroyer, me, unaware that her life, mine and those of my crew were about to be changed in ways that none of us could imagine, and that nothing would ever be the same again.

My name is USS Nathan James (DDG-151), I am an Arleigh Burke-class destroyer and I am the Last Ship.


	2. Chapter 1 Phase Six

My eyes were diverted from staring blankly at the horizon as a pair of scientists came up the gangway with heavy equipment in hand. _"So these must be the virologists."_ I thought to myself. Yes, I knew what their mission was, what my mission was. My eldest brother, Arleigh Burke had told me. Just thinking about this mission and its implications was enough to send a shiver down my keel. The fate of the world, of humanity rested on my decks, no pressure.

My captain, Tom Chandler approached the duo in the helicopter bay turned science lab. After introductions, he noticed a mask that the doctor, Scott's assistant Quincy was handling. "What is that?" He asked. "It's merely used so we don't contaminate anything." Quincy replied. "I have 217 lives I have to protect aboard this ship, including that of the ship himself." Chandler said. Scott caught on quickly and replied "We're zoologists, studying birds in the artic." Chandler seemed to sense she was not telling the truth but as no explanation seemed forthcoming he was forced to accept it. Saying his farewells, he left.

Glancing around me, I noticed that none of my crew were in earshot and I took the opportunity. "Dr. Scott," I began. "How bad is the outbreak now?" "At the moment, it's at Phase 2, concentrated in small clusters around Africa and Asia but it's spreading fast and is almost into Stage 3, open contamination which means it won't be in small clusters for much longer." She replied. "And what have you deduced from it so far." I asked. "It's a mutated virus, a strand of which has been passed on to us." She replied. "Passed on, you mean it originated from another species, the birds!" I gasped. She nodded. "You'd be correct Nathan, um may I call you that?" She asked. I nodded slightly. "Of course." I replied. She continued "We think that the birds were a carrier of the virus, passing it on to a mammal in their feces and eventually onto us. A primordial strand extracted from the ice will tell me and Quincy if that is the case. I already have a sample from the people infected outside Cairo. What I need to determine is how it's mutating and how quickly and more importantly, if it's stabilizing." "Because if it's stabilizing, it's easier to defeat with a vaccine." I murmured. "Very good, are you a biologist?" She asked. "Not officially." I replied. "But I like studying viruses. It's my hobby." "Well then you are one lucky ship cause that's all that you're gonna be studying for the next few months." She said. "Really?!" I just about squealed with excitement. "How'd you like to be my assistant?" She asked. "I'd love it!" I exclaimed. "Good, you can help me with any samples I collect but don't tell anyone." She said. "Understood, it's classified right?" I asked. "Very much so yes." She replied. "Not a word." I promised. "Good boy." She gave me a pat and went back to work.

The lines were thrown and with a signal from my chief engineer I turned over my engines, giving a loud blast on my horn as I did so just out of pure excitement and turned by bow for the harbor entrance. Weeks of cold awaited me in the artic but hey, I didn't care. I was going to have a lot of fun or so I thought. Little did I know what mess I'd gotten myself into.

2 MONTHS LATER

"Brr!" I shivered as the snow began to fall again. It had been like this for several weeks, and while Scott had kept true to her word and let me help with the samples, our meetings were few and far between for fear that someone might suspect. Our mission was classified and we intended to keep it that way. So you can imagine my shock and horror when I heard of three Russian helicopters attacking Dr. Scott. I wanted to open fire, tear them to pieces but the risk of hitting the doctor was too high so I held back. Then one of them came for me. It fired a pair of missiles at me. My Phalanx close in weapon system fired a spray of defense but it was no good. The first missile impacted on my starboard side, just forward of the bridge. I groaned, not letting the Russians have the satisfaction of hearing me squeal. The second missile struck a second later on the port side. This time, I couldn't keep myself from crying out. My adrenaline began pumping, numbing the pain to a dull throb and I snarled, my eyes narrowing as I zeroed in on that helicopter. I fired a pair of rounds from my bow mounted five inch gun and I watched as it fell to the sea as flaming debris. One of my own helicopters returned with Doctors Scott and Quincy as well as a Russian prisoner. "Why did you attack us?!" I snarled to him in Russian. "Want the cure…" the man gasped. I stiffened at this. How did they know what we were up to.

The man died shortly thereafter and captain Chandler faced Dr. Scott down, the samples in hand. "You're not getting these samples until you tell me what's going on!" He growled. "Captain, please…" I whined. "Stay out of this Nathan, this doesn't concern you." Chandler retorted. "Yes it does!" I snapped. "I've been helping her decode the virus samples." Chandler looked shocked at this new info. Dr. Scott intervened. "4 months ago there was an outbreak outside Cairo. Any person who contracted the virus died! Its genetic structure is unlike anything anyone has ever seen. My orders were to extract a primordial sample from the artic and test it." She said. "But things have gotten much worse than anyone ever anticipated." I added. "What do you mean?" Chandler asked me. "When we left home the virus was at Phase 2, concentrated in small clusters in Africa and Asia. Now, we are at Phase 6." "And how would you know this?" He asked. "I have my own sat phone." Scott replied. "Nathan helped ensure the communication lines were secure." "Our orders were to remain radio silent!" Chandler practically snarled. He grabbed the case containing the samples. "So help me I will throw this overboard!" "I don't think you understand what's happening here!" I shrieked. "Enlighten me, Nathan!" Chandler said. Dr. Scott opened her mouth to speak but Chandler glared at her. "I said Nathan." He said and she nodded, backing down. "The virus is now spread worldwide, it's a global pandemic and that case, it contains the very ingredients for a vaccine." I replied. "Why wasn't I told of this?" Chandler asked. "We had our orders straight from the Pentagon, it was classified." I replied. "So the weapons testing…." Chandler asked. "All a cover." I answered. A sailor stepped in. "Excuse me sir," he began. "But the President of the United States is on the line." Chandler nodded and handed Dr. Scott her case before leaving.

I patched himself in, this was a call I needed to hear. The video feed revealed not a man but a woman. "Captain Chandler," She greeted. "Ma'am. Why…" Chandler began. "I know, the last time you saw me I was Speaker of the House but the President died a month ago, the vice president a week later. What's left of the federal government is currently holed up 400 feet below the white house." Chandler's eyes widened in disbelief. "Communication is sparse. Tell me, does Dr. Scott have the samples she needs?" She asked. "Yes." Chandler replied. "What about the Russians? They nearly killed us!" I asked. "Nathan!" Chandler growled. The president half smiled as she replied "Russia has no functioning government. What you came across were renegades. I'm ordering you home. There's a base in North Carolina where you can refuel and take on provisions. But be careful!" Chandler nodded and the call was ended.

Arriving in Jacksonville, I was struck at how deserted the place was. "There were 9000 people stationed here." I whispered. Chandler gave me a comforting pat on the side. "Shh, it's alright." He said. "We'll get in, and get out as quick as we can." I nodded, my eyes scanning around for any other ships. There were a few and my eyes widened, and my heart rate quickened as I recognized one of them. "Nathan?" He whispered, raising his head weakly. "Arleigh," I docked close by him and gave him a gentle nuzzle. "I didn't think I'd see you again." He said. "Shh." I whispered. "It's gonna be okay." I hugged him gently, shocked at how frail he felt compared to me. Every rib showed on him and his eyes were hollow, devoid of life. He looked half like a corpse. "What happened here?" I asked. "The virus." Arleigh replied. "It wiped out everyone." "Are there any other ships still alive?" I asked. "I don't know." He groaned. "Sometimes, I hear them coughing but that only means they have it too. Their days are numbered, as are mine." "No, don't say that!" I cried. "You're not ill are you?" He shook his head. "No, no I'm not but I will fall to it eventually. Nathan, listen to me. You have a job to do, you must do it! I'm counting on you, the world is counting on you to find that cure. Make the vaccine…" I shook my head. "No, no, no, no! Not without you. I can't!" I sobbed. "You don't have a choice." Arleigh snarled. "You are an Arleigh Burke-class destroyer, the most powerful in the world, your fighting capabilities cannot be matched nor can your biological skills. Viruses are your forte, it has to be you." "No, please…" I whimpered. Arleigh sighed and nuzzled me. "I will always love you." He promised. "Just promise me that you won't give up no matter what. Get your samples, make the vaccine, and give it to anyone you find. Is that understood?" Blinking back my tears I replied "yes, sir." Arleigh smiled. "That's a good boy." He said, kissing me gently atop my head. I pressed against him. "I don't want to leave you." I whispered. "I know, I know but I cannot leave. I cannot move and you cannot afford to have a skeleton crew." He replied. I embraced him. "I'll miss you Arleigh." I sobbed. "If you hurry, maybe I'll still be kicking when you return with that cure." He said. "Don't give up hope Nathan, the world needs you now." He let go. My fuel tanks were topped off and my crew back aboard. The lines were cast and my engines turned over. "I am so proud of you." Arleigh whispered. "Thank you, I'll be back as soon as I can, with the cure." I growled. "That's the spirit." He laughed. I sailed out of Jacksonville, sounding my horn in salute to my brother and as I left the coast behind, I couldn't help but wonder if I'd ever see Arleigh alive again.


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome to Gitmo

I was steaming just off the coast of France and once again I was running on vapors. I had maybe six hours of fuel left with maximum conserve. There was a French port where I could go in a refuel, I just hoped there wouldn't be any trouble. But my hopes were in vain, as usual! My radar went crazy as I detected an inbound missile but if its target was me, then the coordinates and trajectory made no sense. It was going to fly right over me and it did do just that. I recognized the signature as a tomahawk cruise missile so there had to be another ship out here somewhere, out of radar range. As soon as the missile flew overhead past me, I knew. "It's headed for France!" I cried. Whoever it was out there had a bone to pick with me, the nuke was going to hit the port and prevent me from refueling. "All hands, brace for nuclear blast!" Captain Chandler shouted. The bridge crew ducked down and averted their eyes. I turned my head away as the explosion rocked me slightly. The shock wave hit and I gasped as the EMP burst knocked out my electrical systems. "Da-damn that hurts!" I groaned. "What happened?" Captain Chandler demanded. "The generators are offline." I groaned. The chief engineer and several others tried several times to get it to restart but the fuses wouldn't hold. A sailor approached the captain with the last one. "It won't hold!" he said. "It will hold." Chandler replied and locked it in place. "Get your hand out of there!" cried one man. Chandler shook his head. "Just fire it up!" He cried. Sparks flew and Chandler was thrown backwards. "Captain, are you alright?!" I cried. "I'm fine." Chandler replied. "But I'll be sticking to the walls for a while." I chuckled. His plan had worked, the generators were back online and I was running on my own power again but the issue of fuel still remained and with no port nearby to take on fuel, I was likely to be adrift by morning.

Then my radar detected another ship, couldn't be more than 5 miles away. I doubted it was the ship that fired the missile but just to be cautious I approached with weapons locked and loaded. I relaxed though when I saw it was a cruise liner, Italian by the looks of her. All her lights were on and her bridge appeared functional but she was drifting. The first thing I noticed about her was that she was covered in sores and blisters. Blood ran down her sides and the only way I could tell she was alive was the occasional cough she'd give, spitting blood on the water. She must've heard me for she raised her head and snapped "No, stay back!" I paused. "What happened to you?" I asked. "Stay back, please. I don't want you to catch it." She begged. Now I understood. I hated it but I drifted on a parallel course to her at a distance of 300 yards. "Dr. Scott, would her fuel be contaminated?" I asked. "It's unlikely. The fuel tanks are closed off from the rest of her, and the virus attacks the bloodsteam and fuel lines but the gas in the tank should be okay." She replied. I nodded. The ship looked at me. "Take my fuel, I'm a gonner anyway." She groaned. Moving as close as I could without getting too close, I hooked up the fuel lines and began the transfer. About halfway through she groaned. Her sides heaved with each breath and I knew she would die soon. She fixed me with an intense stare. "You and Dr. Scott must find that vaccine." She hissed. "But be careful, there's another ship on your tail. A Russian renegade." I nodded. "I'll be careful." I promised. "I-I don't even know your name." I whispered. She moaned. "Rex." She replied. "My name is Rex." I nodded and though I was risking being exposed I moved in close to nuzzle her. A weak purr escaped her. "Fare thee well, Nathan." She didn't speak again. Wordlessly, I closed her eyes and gave her a gentle kiss atop her head. "I'm sorry…." I whispered. I backed off and once the refueling was complete, I sailed off, setting a course for Gutamo Bay on Cuba for provisions.

It was a few hours into the trip that I began to feel nauseous. I was having a hard time sailing straight. My mind was foggy, and my head and stomach hurt like hell. I moaned and slowed to a halt. God I just felt so sick. Then, stiffening, I lunged forward, retching. Again and again I did this. Dr. Scott took a blood sample to see if I had caught the virus but all turned out clean. She took my temperature and it turned out I had a bit of a fever. I shivered as the last of the sun disappeared. The chief engineer soon found the problem. "The fuel from the cruise ship is just awful! It keeps degrading." She said. Bad fuel, no wonder I was ill. Dr. Scott gave me a pat. "Don't worry, in a few days you'll be just fine." She said. I nodded. "I sure hope so, I feel awful." I moaned, retching again. She rubbed my side with a cool rag. "Easy now, just rest. You'll be fine." She said. I nodded, closing my eyes as I dropped anchor.

It was another 2 days before I reached Cuba and pulling into port I was met with a welcoming party. "Terrorists." I hissed. There was nothing more I hated than terrorists. My family had a storied history with them. My brother, Cole, was nearly sunk by them in 2000 and my mate, New York was born from 9/11, built with WTC steel. I snarled. "Let me at 'em! Let me at 'em!" "Revenge is a dish best served cold." I heard Captain Chandler say over the radio. He was leading one of three teams to the warehouse. Another team was handling the fuel lines and another was in the hospital getting medical supplies. My captain's team though as soon surrounded and captured by the escaped terrorists. Hearing the garbled conversation over the radio I knew that he was giving a distraction, enough for me to locate his position and open fire. I soon had a lock on the exact coordinates. "But you know there's one thing that still lingers from the old world." Captain Chandler said. "Oh and what is that captain?" the lead terrorist asked. Unable to resist, I patched myself in and replied "We don't make deals with terrorists." The five inch gun was spot on and the terrorists were thrown forward by the blast. "Who are you?!" The man cried. "I'm your worst nightmare." I snarled as Chandler took it from there, pumping the terrorists guts full of lead. "Alright boys, that's good enough. Let's get out of here!" I said as I began to cast off. As I did though, I came across another ship. I recognized it as an old Kirov-class destroyer. "Weren't those things mothballed in the '90s?" I asked. "They may be ugly but they'll get the job done." Chandler replied. "Do not underestimate them. They were built to challenge the Iowa-class battleships." "Humph, some challenge they are." I muttered as the ship snarled. "Well, well, well. Nathan James, not the ship I'd expected to see." She said in a heavy Russian accent. I shrugged. "Looks are deceiving." I replied. She snarled. "Now, give me the vaccine and Dr. Scott." She said. "Those are my captain's demands." I shrugged. "No can do." I replied as our captains went ashore to discuss this face to face. In the end, what was resolved was a stalemate. I was stuck in port with a Russian destroyer whose only expression seemed to be a sneer. Just how long would this stalemate last before someone got hurt or worse killed? All that I knew was that I had to find a way to sneak past her, no matter what.


	4. Chapter 3 Dead Reckoning

I'd been stuck in Guantanamo Bay for a day and a half now and I was beginning to get restless and when I get restless, I get naughty. Wanting to have a bit of fun, I rigged up a parachute with a bottle of vodka and tossed it into the air. My aim was spot on and it landed on the Russian ship's bow. She glared at me before removing it. "Why thank you, Nathan." She said. She uncorked it and poured some into a glass. I nodded, taking out my own bottle as glass. "Cheers." I said. She nodded and we drank in unison. I think you can guess what my brilliant plan was. I intended to get this Russian ship wasted. I would be unlikely to sneak past her as I would be a good deal drunk myself. In fact, escaping was the last thing on my mind at the moment. Let me just say, it was the season. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to." She growled as she downed another glass. "Oh, what do you think I'm up to sweetie." I asked. "You intend to get me drunk and sneak past me." She replied coolly. "Now, why be so cruel mon amour?" I asked. She shrugged. "Isn't escaping what you had in mind?" She asked. "Escaping can wait." I replied and winked at her. She flushed and I laughed. "Nathan, quit flirting and help me with these provisions!" Chandler snapped. I yelped. "Ah, yes sir!" I stammered and set to work.

As the captain and I continued loading on vitals, two of my crewman took one of my small underwater boats to see the channel bottom where we intended to escape. It was deep enough to handle my draught, barely. At high tide, I'd have no more than four inches of water under my keel and there were the coral beds. I'd have to blast my way out of that but that would likely attract the attention of the Russian ship. Key precision timing was key. This mission would be timed down to the second! Watching the video feed I couldn't help but wince as I looked at the sharp coral. If I hit that, I'd be torn apart. The boat then surfaced where I saw two other small boats from the Russian ship lock guns and fire. My two brave sailors didn't stand a chance. The smug smile on the Russians face did it! "You can't escape Nathan." She cooed. I narrowed my eyes. "Oh and who says they weren't just diving? Can't a person have a little fun around here without being shot at!" I hissed. She shrugged and in retaliation, I aimed my bow gun at the two small boats and fired a shot over their heads to land in the water beside them. "What is it you want?" the Russian admiral snapped. "I want you to leave the harbor!" Chandler replied. When the Russian admiral didn't answer back at once, Chandler ordered the guns locked on the Russian men in the water. "Five, four, three, two, one…" "Alright!" The Russian practically shouted. "You have 24 hours captain. If you make any attempt to leave, we will see you." As she passed by me, the Russian ship gave me a flirtatious wink. "I'll see you out at sea, Nathan." She purred and sailed out. I whistled, my engines and face heating up. "Easy there, loverboy. We still have a lot of work to do." Chandler reminded me. "Uh, yes sir." I answered still staring after her. "Look at those curves." I murmured. Chandler just rolled his eyes and Scott tried to hide a snicker and failed.  
Night fell soon enough and my comfortable doze was interrupted by screams of terror as Dr. Scott raced along my corridors chased by her associate Quincy. "What the…" I wondered. "Stay away from me!" She shrieked. Quincy was cornered in the galley but he grabbed hold of a vile. "I open this, and I kill everyone on this ship!" He growled. "You wouldn't do that Quincy. It's not who you are." Dr. Scott said. "Give me the vile." He hesitated several times but Dr. Scott was insistent. Eventually she prevailed and I breathed a sigh of relief. Quincy was soon detained within his quarters and my crew went about preparing for the escape out of her. They set up a foil tint that would act as the dot on the Russians' radar in my place. "They're not seeing us, they're seeing a little dot on the radar. Good thing I have very little reflection." I murmured. "A good thing indeed. Because of that, we just might be able to pull this part of the mission off." Chandler said. "Ready sir." Radioed the chief. "Good, cast the lines." Chandler replied. Slowly, I began to move forward out of the berth and into the harbor. As expected, there was no reaction from the Russians. Lieutenants Green and Foster took one of the small boats out to meet with the Russians, Foster acting as Dr. Scott. As I steamed quietly into the channel, their searchlights came on as they spotted the small boat. For some reason or another, Green throttled back, telling Foster to bail. An argument ensued and precious seconds were lost. I drew closer and closer to the dreaded coral. "Nathan, can you slow down?" Chandler asked. "Not enough time, sir and the channel's too narrow for much maneuverability as it is. Cutting speed will only reduce that further." I said. Just when it seemed I'd crash into the coral, I saw the explosion. At once I fired a torpedo and I saw the explosion not 100 yards in front of me. I was sprayed by water and struck by coral debris as it came raining down. I sailed through the hole in the channel, occasionally brushing against the coral bed on my way out. As soon as I was through the channel, I breathed a sigh of relief. Feeling a bit lightheaded I realized I'd been holding my breath that whole time. "Now, let's just pick up our cargo and get the hell out of here." Chandler said. "Amen." I agreed.

Later, Dr. Scott met me on the bow. "You were very brave today Nathan." She said. "Thank you, doctor." I replied. "Now, now. You allowed me to call you Nathan. Call me Rachel." She said. I nodded. She leaned down, sliding her hand through the railing and gently brushed her palm along my hull, stroking me. I purred, my eyes closing. Once again I could feel my engines heating up. _"No, no I shouldn't be thinking like that!"_ I scolded myself sternly. _"I mean, she's human!"_ "Arleigh would be proud of you, as am I." She said. "Thank you Rachel." I murmured. She smiled. "You're welcome." She replied. We sat there in silence for a few minutes before she stood up again. "Well, I'm going to bed." She said. "Alright, goodnight Rachel." I replied. She smiled. "Goodnight, Nathan." She said and went back inside.


	5. Chapter 4 We'll Get There

I stared at the empty expanse around me. Sometimes I hated the solitude of the open sea. I longed to see my brothers again. "Arleigh," I whispered. I wanted so badly to turn around and sail for Jacksonville to see if my brother was still alive but I couldn't. It was too risky for one thing and that Russian ship still lurked out there, waiting to strike should I appear. I didn't even know her name but despite it all, I wanted her or maybe that was just the rush of testosterone talking. I couldn't tell anymore, not when it was breeding season. Every instinct I had was telling me to mate with someone. I shook my head, turning my thoughts away from her. I couldn't afford to be distracted, not when the fate of the world lay upon me and my crew. Instead, my thoughts then turned to Dr. Scott. She was a kind and caring woman, if not demanding but I like a lady with a sense of power. She fit in very well with the other woman in my crew. I had many 30 woman all together on board so why was I thinking about this particular one? Was she beautiful? Oh yes, definitely. Dr. Scott's physical features were quite impressive for a human. What of her personality? Dr. Scott came across to me as a no-nonsense kind of gal. She could be fun yes, she could loosen up but at the end of the day, her mind was focused on her work. But what really struck me was her curiosity. She shared the same fascination with biology that I did and also like me, viruses were her forte. I enjoyed the long hours we had together, where she showed me her samples and we discussed options for a vaccine. My thoughts were interrupted as said human came racing out on deck. "Nathan, Nathan!" She cried happily. "Rachel, what a surprise!" I said. "What brings you out here in such a happy mood?" "I did it!" She exclaimed. "I created a prototype vaccine." Excitement grew within he and I exclaimed "That's wonderful Rachel. Well done!" "I couldn't have done it without you, big boy." She said, patting me. I felt myself blushing and replied "Ah, you give me too much credit." She laughed. "It's true." She insisted. "I won't argue with you then." I surrendered, turning my head slightly to nuzzle her palm. She smiled. "Your muzzle is so soft." She said, stroking it gently. I purred. "Hmm, that's because I have little hairs there that match the color of my hull presently but as I get older, they'll turn white." I said. "Much like how my hair will get then." She said. "Or Chandler, if it wasn't for that hat covering his head all the time I'd say he's halfway there already!" I said. We both laughed. "Yes, he is old." Dr. Scott agreed. Suddenly I winced and dropped my head, closing my eyes. "Nathan, are you alright?" Dr. Scott asked, concerned. Forcing a smile, I nodded. "I'm fine, Rachel." I replied. "Just felt something in my engines is all. They're very sensitive and one person's hand in the wrong place doesn't feel very nice." "I imagine so." She said. "Does it happen often?" She asked. "No, they're usually very careful but sometimes, they do make a mistake." I replied. She nodded. "I better go tell the captain the good news, from the looks of things he'll need it." She said. I nodded. "He'll be delighted to hear it." I said and she said her farewells and left. As soon as she was gone, I groaned. The feeling wasn't coming from my engines necessarily but well within my propulsion system. It was to be replaced years ago as it was old and worn out but there was no chance of that happening now. I could feel that something was very wrong with it but I wasn't going to whine. Besides, I had a good engineering crew that could handle it so I just shoved aside the pain and kept going but it wouldn't go away. It only got stronger and stronger.

After several hours, I couldn't take it any longer and I cried out. Chandler and most of the crew heard me. "Nathan, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked. "My engines, gah, they hurt!" I replied. He stroked me. "Easy, now easy." He said. "Just close your eyes, rest. I'll see what's wrong." I nodded. "Please hurry." I moaned. He raced off down to the engine room. The acting chief engineer was standing by the number 2 engine. When he turned to face the captain, he had something red and sticky all over his hands, blood. My blood. "Oh, my god." Chandler whispered. "Sir, engines 1, 2, and 3 are down. They overheated because the coolant system isn't working." The chief said. "Can you fix it?" Chandler asked. "Yes sir, but it'll take time." The chief replied. "How long?" I groaned. "48 hours." He replied. "And we have no way to collect water, either. The system failed entirely." A shudder ran through me. No water, I and everyone else on board would be dead in three days. I'd probably be gone in less than that for the water not only provided me and everyone on board with something to drink, it also flowed into the fuel lines, keeping my blood from thickening so it could flow more easily. Without it, my veins would constrict, my blood pressure would drop and I'd die of cardiac arrest in 36 hours. "What about the number four engine?" I asked. "We can run it for about an hour then let it cool for about six." The chief replied. I nodded. "An hour then six to drift. Alright." I sighed. Having the engine run for a short amount of time each day would increase my chances of surviving as it would help keep my blood pressure steady but only for a little while. I'd still be likely to die before we found an island with water. Chandler patted me. "Don't worry Nathan, I won't let you die." He said. I nodded. "I know, captain." I replied. Dr. Scott stormed in and I heard a heated argument between her and the captain. Her samples and the prototype virus needed to be kept at a stable temperature of 41 degrees. While my engine would generate power throughout the ship, it wouldn't be enough. "Why not throw them overboard." I suggested. "What? This is the tropics the water's 70 degrees." Dr. Scott replied. "Not at the bottom." I said. "I don't know…." Scott began. "It's the only chance we've got." I said. She nodded bravely and replied "Alright, let's do it." Her case was strapped to a rope and lowered over the side. "Careful, careful." She and I said at the same time. "It's in." I reported as it vanished below the surface. The thermometer continued to drop. 65 degrees, 60 degrees, 54 degrees, 49 degrees, 45 degrees... "It's on the bottom." A sailor reported. I nodded. "Come on, come on." I whispered. 43 degrees, 42 degrees, 41 degrees... "40 degrees, we did it!" I cheered. Dr. Scott smiled and patted me gently. "Yes, yes we did." She said. "Thank you Nathan." She said. "Aw shucks, you're welcome." I replied.

By nightfall, I was already feeling the lack of water. It would affect me first as my need for it was greater. There was water all around me, I was sitting in it and yet I could drink none of it. It was maddening. Now I understood why some sailors just gave into the temptation and drank seawater. But I knew I couldn't do that. I had to live, I had to survive and get this vaccine tested. I had yet to tell anyone but I was willing to be the guinea pig. The vaccine needed to be tested now and we had little time to waste on mice and other things. Captain Chandler gave the order to start my remaining engine and I slowly moved forward through the water. It was hard work, running on only one engine and I was soon panting but Dr. Scott, who was keeping readings on my heart rate, blood pressure and other things reported that things were picking up. Sweat poured down my hull and mentally I cursed myself. That was water I could not afford to lose but the cool night air dried it and lowered my temperature which was nice but it was only temporary. As the engine heated up, I could feel my temperature rising again and no amount of sweat could cool me down. "Shutting down in three, two, one." The engine turned off and I slowed to a halt once more, dropping anchor to keep myself from drifting off course. Dr. Scott came out onto the bow. "How are you doing, Nathan?" She asked. "I'm holding up." I replied bravely. She shook her head. "You're not fine, not if my readings are accurate." She sighed. "How bad?" I asked. "Your blood pressure is at 90/54 and dropping. It's barely flowing and while it does seem to pick up a bit when you run your engine, it puts a lot of strain on your heart. Several times the bpm's rose into the 200 range, exceeding your maximum several times." She said. I nodded. "I'm not surprised." I said. "Without water my blood will only continue to thicken." She nodded. "I know, I know. At this rate, I can't say for sure if you'll live to see that island." I nodded, bowing my head. "Thank you for telling me. It isn't easy, I know." I whispered. She stroked me gently. "You hold on Nathan, you've come this far." She growled. "I have no intentions of giving up, darling." I replied gently, blushing as I realized what I'd just said. She giggled, blushing as well. "Good boy." She said and gave me one last pat before heading inside. I yawned. _"Maybe a rest will do me some good."_ I thought as fell asleep.

The next morning, I fired up the engine again and made good progress, about 30 miles with the current aiding me before once again, I was forced to shut it down. Shivering, I dropped anchor again. Dr. Scott took my temperature. "102, not good Nathan. While the engine helps with cardio, it causes your temperature to rise which makes you sweat. You lose even more water that way and…" I cut her off. "A positive loop that just accelerates the process of me dying." I said dryly. Her eyes widened. "Nathan, I didn't mean it that way I…" I smiled. "I know." I said. "But I am a destroyer, it's an occupational hazard." She laughed. "I think I may have an idea though of how to make some headway." I said. "Oh, how?" She asked. I raised my head slightly, tasting the air. "There's wind on the way. Maybe we can rig some sails." I suggested. "Sails?" She frowned. "Why not, it's worked for centuries." I said. "But not on a ship such as yourself. You were designed to motor, not sail." She replied. "Don't you think I'm aware of that." I growled. "I am an Arleigh Burke-class destroyer and proud of it! But, sometimes the old methods work the best." "You're crazy!" She said. "I like that." I chuckled. "Thank goodness for that because if I wasn't this would probably never work." I said. She laughed. The crew had the sails rigged and the wind came. They raised them into the air where the flew above my bow. "2 knots sir." The helmsmen reported as my speed slowly increased to 3 knots, then 4… "We're making 6 knots now sir." He said. I grinned. "Now we're talking!" I said. "A ship your size, that's almost impossible." He said. "Never underestimate the power of the wind!" I laughed as I raced along. Despite the danger I was still in, I was enjoying myself. "Wheeeeee!" I laughed. Chandler and most of the crew laughed as well, sensing the change in the atmosphere aboard. "Someone's in a good mood." Chandler said as he patted my bridge wing. "Good boy, Nathan." He said. "Thank you sir." I replied. "Now just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride." "Will do." Chandler replied, taking a seat at the center of the bridge.

By the second day I was struggling. Though the sails worked well, the movement only tired me more in the long run. "I'm sorry." Chandler whispered. "You did your best." I replied. "That's all anyone could've asked of you." "Four hours until the engines are back online sir." The chief said. "Four hours." Chandler sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes, his hat tipped over his head. Dr. Scott came out on the bow. "Nathan?" She asked. "Hmm, what?" I rasped. She winced at the grating sound of my voice. She had a Gatorade bottle in her hand and she poured a bit into a bowl, lowering it down by rope in front of me. "Rachel, no save that for yourself." I protested. "I'm fine, go on." She replied. Sighing, I lapped up the liquid. I registered the flavor as lemon and I purred a bit as I drank. It wasn't much but it did provide some relief if only temporary. "Thank you." I murmured. She nodded. "Anytime." She replied. I sighed, closing my eyes. "Nathan, stay with me." She growled. I groaned. "So tired…" I rasped. "I know, we're all tired but you can't fall unconscious now. You'll die!" She exclaimed. I moaned, coughing a bit. I was about ready to give up when I heard an ensign cry "Birds, off the port bow!" I looked and sure enough there they were, flying overhead. "Birds mean land." I whispered and for the first time in what seemed like ages, a smile broke across my face. "Captain, you did it!" I cried. Chandler chuckled. "Alright, let's get that water." He said. "How does a nice beach sound?" Dr. Scott asked me. "Thank you for the invitation but I can't go on land." I replied. "I mean anchored off one." She corrected. I smiled. "That sounds perfect." I whispered. She laughed. "I'll see you then." She said and went inside.  
By nightfall, the crew was enjoying themselves. I envied them slightly but my feelings changed when I saw Dr. Scott meander her way onto the bow. I smiled. "Look at them, enjoying themselves out there." I said. She chuckled. "They seem to be having fun." She agreed. I listened to the sweet sound of the guitar and I found myself swaying to the motion of the song, humming it before I started to sing.

"I was born by the ocean, with a small little deck. Oh and just like that ocean, I've been flowing ever since. It's been a long, a long time coming but I know, change don't come easy, oh yes it will!" The crew all turned their heads towards me and Chandler looked surprised. "You didn't tell me you could sing, Nathan." He said. I chuckled a bit, my eyes still closed. "Then I go to my brother and I say "brother, help me please." But he winds up not helping me, and I'm on my knees. It's been a long, such a long time coming but I know change don't come easy but yet it will, yes it will!" I finished, lowering my head. "Wow, you do have such a beautiful voice Nathan." Dr. Scott said, then she kissed me. I heard a few whistles from the crowd on shore and I felt my face heat up. "Shut up." I mumbled. "I may be crazy, but I can't deny what I'm feeling. I love you Nathan!" Dr. Scott said. "I love you too, Rachel." I replied and this time, I kissed her.


	6. Chapter 5 El Toro

I set a course for Cuba to find primates to test Dr. Scott's vaccine. "How's it looking so far?" I asked her. "We won't know until I test it though the mice gave some promising results." She replied. "You can forget Cuba though." She added. "Why?" I asked. "It's inhabited and the virus is running rampid there." She replied. I nodded. "So, where to then?" I asked. "There's a monkey reserve in Nicaragua. When I went there the only other people I saw were anthropologists." She replied. "But the entire Central American region is a hot zone." "Understood, so Nicaragua then?" I asked. "Nicaragua."

I made an abrupt change of course after relaying it to Captain Chandler. Within a day, I was anchored at the mouth of a river. "Two teams will head 30 miles inland to the western edge of the reserve." Captain Chandler said. "With all due respect sir, 30 miles is outside my radar range and outside radio contact. How are we going to know if you're okay?" I asked. "The teams will shoot up flairs every couple of hours. Green means everything's alright, red means we need help and you bring the rain, got it Nathan?" He said. "Understood sir." I replied. He led the first team while Dr. Scott led the other. She moved the boat up to my bow. I looked down at her. "Be careful." I warned. She nodded. "I will." She replied and gave me a kiss, I returned it and the boat sped away. On the bridge, Chief engineer Garret took command. "They'll come back." She assured me. "They'd better." I growled as I inspected the horizon of Jungle Mountains and impenetrable forest. My radar kept tabs on them and they stopped when they reached the reserve edge. Minutes later, they were on the move again and there was something odd about the way they were going. "They're splitting up." I realized as I watched one team head back towards me and another continue on upriver. "I wonder…" I murmured. The team that was returning carried Dr. Scott and I won't deny the relief I felt. I kissed her as she pulled up alongside. "Nathan, relax it's only been a few hours!" She said. I shrugged. "A very tense worrisome few hours." I corrected. "You're such a baby." She teased. I nudged her playfully. "What happened out there?" I asked. "Why'd you split up?" Her face turned serious and she replied "well, turns out there were people gathering at the waterfall. They were infected. Chandler continued on upriver to see if he could find a safer place." I nodded. "I'll keep an eye out for flares." I said. She gave me a pat and climbed aboard.

The next 36 hours were tense ones. I was on edge the whole time and my guns were locked at the ready. I was so ansy I shot down at least two birds that took flight in the trees and fired a torpedo at a school of fish, much to Garrets annoyance. "Nathan, you have to relax. As long as the flares are green, they're fine!" She scolded. "But what if they can't fire off a red flare in time? What if they're ambushed? What if they're all killed? What if…" By this point, I was hyperventilating. She patted me. "Easy now, take deep breaths. In and out, there you go." She said as I did as she instructed. "Think they're alright?" I asked. "Nathan," She began again. "Do you think that they're alright?" I repeated. She sighed. "Yes, yes I think they're alright." She replied. I smiled, relaxing but kept my gaze firmly fixed on the horizon. If there was a flare, I'd see it. "I wonder what they're doing right now…" I murmured. "Sitting around a fire, cooking marshmallows." Garret replied. I chuckled. "Sounds delicious." I said. "Sounds like something you want to do with Dr. Scott?" She asked. I blushed and she laughed. "Ah, I'm just teasing ya." She said. "Whatever you decide to do is up to you and her. I'll keep my nose out of it." She assured me. "Thank you." I replied. "Still, sounds tasty." I murmured. "Marshmallows are your weakness, I forgot." She said. I laughed. "Creamy white goodness with a hit of crispy golden brown around the outside with a bit of chocolate in a s'more, heaven." I said wistfully. She rolled her eyes. "You're something else Nathan." She said.

Early the next morning, I saw something out of the corner of my eye and I turned my head in time to see the flare, a green one peak the horizon about 5 clicks southwest of my position. Minutes later, as they came back into radio contact, I heard they had the monkeys and were heading back. I just about collapsed in relief. As Chandler approached he eyed me sternly and said "Nathan, did you sleep at all while we were gone?" I shook my head. "No sir." I replied. He sighed. "Well, get some. We cast off in five hours." He said. I nodded. "Understood." I replied. I was exhausted, having been up for almost a week straight. I curled up on the water and within seconds of closing my eyes, I was out.


	7. Chapter 6 Lockdown

Weighing anchor, I turned my bow for the open sea, setting a course for home. I was both excited and worried of what I might find. Would Arleigh still be alive? Had he contracted the virus? If he had, I sure hoped Dr. Scott would have a vaccine ready. So far, though things were not looking up. The monkeys kept on dying, meaning that the right combination between the primordial strand of the virus, and the vaccine had not been found yet. "Not looking so good I see." I said as Dr. Scott dumped overboard the dead monkeys. She sighed. "Unfortunately, the prototype is trickier to work than I thought." She replied. "You'll figure it out eventually." I said. "I know, thank you Nathan." She said. I nodded. "Anytime." I replied. She gave me a kiss and headed back inside. This did not go unnoticed by the two lookouts who whistled. "Shut up." I grumbled. "Looks like you've got a girlfriend." One teased. I glared. "I said shut up!" I snapped. They did and I found myself wondering just what I was thinking, falling for Dr. Scott. For one thing, she was human and while I loved her dearly, I really had to watch myself. I was a lot bigger than her, I was a lot stronger than her and one wrong move could hurt her. Also, I found myself thinking of New York. It'd been over a year since I'd last had any contact with the San Antonio-class vessel. I couldn't say for certain if she was alive or not. If she was, by loving Dr. Scott, was I being unfaithful? I mean, it's the end of the world and I'm in love with a human. I doubted I'd find an answer anytime soon. Feeling tired, I yawned and shook my head a few times to ward off sleep. I had to keep sailing, sleep was a commodity that I often never got. Unlike my crew, who could rest and recharge after a long 12 hour shift, my engines had to stay running 24-7. I kept moving through the water, day in and day out. The only times I could ever have a rest is when I dropped anchor or when I made port and lately, port wasn't the safest place in the world so I was lucky to get even an hour of rest. I decided to force the subject from my mind. It was only making me sleepier. Yawning again, I swept my gaze across the horizon. A glance at my radar told me all was well and the sonar reported no submarines though as much as I hate to admit it, a submarine would be welcome company right about now. Lowering my head back level I sailed on through the night.

The night was unusually long for the tropics and cold but I suppose that was because I was making to cross into cooler waters as I sailed further north. Around noon I dropped anchor, ready to either continue on for the states or turn back to Nicaragua to get more monkeys. Personally, I'd be happy to never see that country again! Feeling very tired all of a sudden, I closed my eyes, hoping to get some rest. Though the sun provided a good warm temperature of around 80 degrees, I still felt cold and I shivered as I settled down for some rest. Rest wasn't something that would come easily to me though as I coughed, tasting blood. Fear filled me. Did I have the virus? Surely not! Dr. Scott tested everyone regularly when we left port, including me and I'd turned out clean. But what if she missed something? I didn't know what to do or say so I kept quiet, the only noticeable sign of my illness being when I lowered my head slightly to cough. What happened next is a bunch of details that I don't remember exactly. So I'll let Dr. Scott explain it from here.

 _DR RACHEL SCOTT_

Thank you Nathan, you're always so generous. Nathan was too sick to remember what went on so I'll tell the story to the best of my ability. After a few more hours at anchor, it was raised and Nathan was underway again. He didn't get a hundred yards. Halting suddenly, he groaned and rolled on his port side, unable to keep upright any longer. The crew grabbed on to anything they could reach. On the bridge, Chandler was shocked but it only lasted for a moment. If we were in rough weather, he'd say Nathan'd capsized and would've set about helping him to right himself. But the seas were flat calm and the sun was shining. Not a cloud in the sky. He knew that something was terribly wrong with the ship, as did I. "Dr. Scott, report to the bridge!" He shouted. I was in my laboratory when Nathan rolled and I didn't need Chandler's call to go into action. Racing down the halls, I was running on the walls which had become the floor, due to the 90 degree angle Nathan was at. Using the equipment, I hauled myself across the bridge one handed, my medical case in the other until I reached the starboard side. I opened a window and crawled out onto the bridge wing. Nathan's eyes were fixed on me, clearly worried. "N-no don't Rachel." He moaned. "If I have the virus you'll get it too." "You don't have the virus and if you did, we're all dead anyway." I growled, making my way down towards his bow. He just looked awful. Sweat gleamed on his hull, running down his sides in watery trails, beads of it lined his forehead and a trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. I stroked his cheek gently. "Why didn't you say anything?" I whispered. "I didn't want anyone to worry…" He replied, coughing. "Rachel, please…" "You don't have the virus. It's something else." I growled. He sighed and closed his eyes. Taking out a needle, I stuck it into his shoulder and pulled it out, full of blood. A quick test proved the results. "You're clean." I said and the crew seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "If he doesn't have the virus, then what does he have?" Chandler asked and I turned to see him right behind me. "Well, all the symptoms seem to be consistent with derungoid fever." I replied. "What can we do?" He asked, clearly worried for his ship. "Some rest, water and medication in regular six hour doses should do it. The next 24 hours are crucial." I replied. He nodded. "Anything I can do to help?" He asked. I nodded. "Gather at least half a dozen sailors all with cool rags. We need to bring his temperature down." I said. He turned and walked back up to the bridge, barking orders to the waiting officers. Nathan lifted his head, his muscles tensing as he attempted to rise but I shook my head. "No, stay down." I said. He turned his eyes to me. "I can't just lay here." He said. "You can and you will. If you want to get better, you'll do as I say." I growled. He sighed but agreed, closing his eyes once more. I stroked him gently, one hand free the other with a cloth soaked in seawater. "You'll be alright." I whispered. "In a few days, you'll be fine." He wheezed a bit as he breathed, and the sound reminded me of Black Beauty when he had colic, it was so similar. His eyes flickered open briefly. "Just rest." I said. He didn't say anything but he closed them again and while the wheeze was still there, his breathing had evened as he fell asleep. "Good boy." I said and leaned forward to give him a kiss on his muzzle. He stirred a bit but he didn't wake. He must've been exhausted. Chandler was working nearby, he'd seen everything and gave me a stern look as he passed me a Gatorade bottle. Pulling back Nathan's gums, I poured a little into his mouth. He swallowed and I backed off, moving to his shoulder where I took out a needle. Pressing gently on his hull plates, I found a vein and gently stuck the needle into it before releasing the medicine. "There, that should hold him for a while. I'll give him another dose in six hours." I said. Chandler nodded. "You might not be navy, but he is." He said. "I know what I'm doing." I said sternly. "There is no one else more qualified than you to find a cure but that's not what I mean." He replied. "Oh, I know what you mean." I growled. "But if you want to punish anyone, punish me." I said. "I kissed him first." "Doesn't matter, he knows the rules." Chandler said. "You mean the rules that he must stick to his own species?" I asked hotly. "Such a relationship is dangerous, you know that." Chandler replied. "I'm well aware of the risks, but so is he. He's aware that he's much bigger and stronger than I could ever be. And he knows what could happen if we decide to get intimate." I snapped. He nodded. "Nathan has shown that his love for you doesn't distract him from his duties. As long as it remains that way, I will say nothing." He said. "But be warned, if your relationship endangers the lives of my crew, I will be forced to take disciplinary action on both of you!" I nodded and he left.

I stayed with Nathan for most of the time. When I wasn't working on the vaccine, I was sitting on the bow, a cool cloth and Gatorade bottle in hand, caring for him. For a while, his fever kept going up instead of down. I wished I could up the dosage but the medicine would damage his liver if I did. I was already giving him the maximum safe limit as it is. Around midnight, he stirred and opened his eyes. "Rachel?" He croaked. "Right here." I replied, setting the rag down and stroking his cheek. "Thirsty." He rasped. He raised his head a bit and I lowered the water bottle to his mouth with one hand while the other supported his head. I squirted a bit of Gatorade into his mouth and he grimaced, coughing. "I know, it's not that good but you need it." I said. He nodded and steeled himself for another drink which I gladly gave him before he rested his head back down on the water. I found myself stroking his muzzle, admiring the softness of it compared to the rest of the hull. He'd told me it was because of the little hairs there that made it that much softer and running my fingers through it, I could tell. The stresses of the last few months had taken their toll and I could see several hairs turning white. "You might wanna think about dying that when we get home, or else you'll look a lot older than you are." I said. He chuckled. "I'd have to get a human to do that. I have no way of dying my muzzle." He said. "I could do it." I replied. He smiled. "How kind of you Rachel." He said. "Think nothing of it." I replied. "I heard you and Chandler arguing earlier." He said. I winced. "How much did you hear?" I asked. "Everything." He replied. I sighed. "I'm sorry if I got you in any trouble." He said. I shook my head. "You didn't. I'm not navy so he can't do anything to me. I'm more concerned about you." I replied. "What's he gonna do, make me do laps around New York harbor?" He asked and I laughed a bit. "No, he didn't seem quite ready to deliver any kind of punishment. He just said to be careful and discreet." "No different than what we have been doing, then." He murmured. "Exactly." I replied. "Though of course I didn't tell him that." He laughed before his face turned serious and he asked "What am I going to do with you Rachel? I mean, I have a mate. USS New York is her name but I don't even know if she's alive." I shrugged. "I can't help you there Nathan. It's up to you." I replied. "I'm such a selfish creature." He scolded himself. "Why did I have to fall for you? Why could I just have told myself to keep clear?" "Could you have?" I questioned. He sighed and thought for a moment. "No." He said at last. "No, I couldn't ignore you or my feelings, no matter how hard I tried." He replied. "I do love you Rachel, there's no denying that but I just feel so unfaithful to New York…" I sighed. "I'm sure wherever she is, she would want you to be happy." I said. "If she loves you, she'd be hoping you were alive and well and having a good time." Nathan looked at me and smiled. "Thank you Rachel." He said. I chuckled. "Anytime." I replied.

He moved so quickly I didn't have any time to react and before I knew it, he was kissing me. My shock lasted for only a second and my arms flew around him and I was kissing him back. He rolled again slightly so I was resting atop him. After a minute, I pulled back and I looked down at him. His eyes were bright and he was smiling. "Hmm, that was lovelier than I thought it would be." He murmured, as he nuzzled my side gently with his nose. It amazed me how gentle he was. Holding me gently, he rolled again, so now he was completely upside down. "NATHAN!" Chandler shouted. Nathan pretended he didn't hear as he leaned forward, his muzzle just inches from my face. "I love you." He whispered. "I love you." I replied. He kissed me again, more calm this time, not as frantic. Chandler's shouts and curses faded into the background. All the noise, all the worries, they all faded away. All that mattered to me, was right then. Me and him, together.


	8. Chapter 7 SOS

Well, what I can say for certain is that what you are about to hear is true to its title of SOS in more ways than one. So, to recap there was this virus that appeared outside Cairo in Egypt and threatened to reach the capital of Norway by winter. While I was enjoying firing exercises in the Artic, the world was ending. I still wonder how I could've missed out on that! In some ways, I'm glad I did in others, not so much. I still wonder if had I been back sooner, would Arleigh not have been in such danger? I missed my brother dearly, it hurt to even think of him…

"Blagh!" I grimaced as I watched Dr. Scott's breakfast or what was left of it, slide along my hull as I sailed by. "Sorry." The green tinged Doctor said. I shrugged. "You actually managed to hit me this time." I exclaimed. "Your aim is improving." She sighed. "I do apologize for that." She said. I sighed. "If your ill, maybe you should go and see the ship's doctor." I said. "Not a chance, I have lots of work to do." She retorted, turning her head back over the rail as she puked again. I shuddered. "Rachel…." I said. "So help me I will toss and turn and make the whole crew sick if you don't go right now!" Her eyes widened. "Alright, alright I'm going!" She exclaimed and raced back inside. A few minutes later, Chandler appeared on the bow, dragging Dr. Scott along behind him. He was beyond livid, I don't think there's a word to describe how angry he was. "USS NATHAN JAMES, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" He shouted to me. I shrugged. "I dunno. You tell me." I replied. He swatted me harshly and I grimaced. "Please captain, don't hurt him. It was my fault." Dr. Scott pleaded. "It was your fault?" Chandler repeated incredulously. "It was your fault that you've just put yourself in mortal danger!" "What's going on? What happened? Is she sick?!" I wondered. Looking back, I feel like such an idiot for asking that. Dr. Scott sighed and turned to me. "Nathan I-I'm pregnant." She replied. "I'm pregnant with your child." My eyes widened. "But how, I mean we didn't…" I began. "The night before the reenlistment." She reminded me. Then it struck me, she and I had…. I gulped. "Rachel, I'm so sorry…" I whispered. "Our whole mission may've been compromised because of you." Chandler hissed. "For your punishment you'll serve back to back night watches for the next fortnight. I catch you sleeping on duty and it'll be two!" "Captain, please…." Dr. Scott begged. "Don't think you're off the hook either." Chandler snapped at her. "You're just as much at fault for this as he is." He stormed inside. I bowed my head, tears falling from my eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It was so foolish of me, how could I have been such an idiot, such an irresponsible fool!" I wailed. "It was the season for breeding." Dr. Scott replied readily. "And since that Russian ship wasn't on hand, you went for the next best thing." I winced. "Rachel, please… I never wanted any harm to come to you." I moaned. She stroked my side gently. "I know." She replied. "But know this, I have a good nine months or so before this becomes a real big issue and I intend to make the most of it." "You won't abort?" I asked. "No, I couldn't do that." She replied. "Get some rest while you can, Nathan. It'll be a long night." She said and headed inside. "It'll be a long one indeed." I muttered and closed my eyes but I couldn't find sleep. "I'm so sorry Rachel, so sorry…"

3 days later, I picked up a transmission from a lone girl in a fishing boat. I'd heard her several times, a few days ago there'd been 15 on board now she was the only one left alive. The virus had claimed the others. "It could be a trap." I said. "But it could be genuine. She's within 200 miles of us, we'll set a new course towards her and…" Chandler was cut off by his XO. "Are you kidding me? Do you really want us to go there?!" He exclaimed. "No, we need to go there." Dr. Scott replied as she made her way forward though the line of sailors to the quarreling men. "It's possible that she's immune to the virus. If I can get a sample of her DNA maybe I can create a working vaccine." "Rachel, it's too dangerous…" I began to protest. "Quite Nathan, this concerns human officers and despite your romance filled efforts, you won't be a human!" Chandler hissed. I fell silent. "Captain, really there's no need to…" Dr. Scott began though a harsh look from him made her fall silent. She backed down, albeit reluctantly. Her feisty attitude was just one of the reasons why I loved her.

By the time I arrived, it was decided that there would be two teams, one led by the captain, another led by Lt. Green's second. At once, I got a bad feeling. "I don't like this." I said. "Oh just chill would you Nathan." Chandler snapped. Clearly he was in no mood for my worrisome antics. I huffed and fell silent but he wasn't finished with me yet. "You know what your problem is Nathan?" He asked. Not waiting for an answer he replied "You worry too much. Just like my mother." "Well someone needs to make sure you keep to a straight line." I muttered. Chandler turned bright red at this and exploded. "I'm the captain, you're the ship. You follow my command. I don't need your worrisome antics right now, Nathan. I need some peace of mind and you've just jeopardized that by impregnating Dr. Scott!" He snapped. The crew gave a collective gasp. They hadn't heard until now. I bowed my head. "Keep your head down and do what your officers tell you. I should've put you to the straight and narrow long ago." Chandler said and stalked down to the boats. I could feel the crew's collective stares. Some were pitiful, some were angry, others were sympathetic even. Lieutenants Foster and Green understood all too well what I was going through. "Well done Nathan." The chief muttered sarcastically. "You've just extinguished the human race." "Brilliant move, Nathan." "Yeah, brilliant. Now what are we going to do?" The crew continued to throw sarcastic comments my way as they filed past, back inside. I bowed my head. Only Dr. Scott, and Foster and Green remained behind. "I know what it's like, Nathan." She said. "No you don't." I sniffled. "Rachel may die because of me. Humans aren't meant to bear shiplings, it can kill them." "We'll do everything we can to ensure that doesn't happen." Foster promised. "As long as it doesn't interfere with my work on the virus, I'll be a good patient." Dr. Scott replied. She looked down over the railing at me. "I know you love me, I know your worried but Chandler's right, now's not the time to be frantic." I nodded and watched as the two boats cleared the horizon. I knew I'd have to apologize to Chandler when he returned. Little did I know that I may not ever get the chance.

Long story short, the Russians had intercepted our transmission and rendezvous with us here, just out of radar range. A firefight ensued between small boats resulting in Chandler's sinking. Him and Tex were left floating and stranded in the open sea. My last radio contact with him went like this. "Cease all rescue operations." I knew what that meant. "Sir, no please!" I wailed. "That's an order Nathan. You have the girl, now ride off into the sunset." He replied. "Not without you." I protested. "Please, let me find you…" "Not a chance, it ain't worth the risk." Chandler replied. "Captain, Tom please, oh please don't do this, I'm begging you!" I wailed. "An order is an order Nathan, that's that." He replied. I didn't hear from him again, though I tried countless times to raise him. No answer. That meant either he was ignoring me or he had drowned, personally, I was fixing for the former. I loved Chandler, he'd become like a second father to me and I never realized how much I needed him until now. Several searches were sent out all to no avail. I knew they were still alive, even when the last report showed empty suits. The feeling of dread overwhelmed me again and this time, I understood. "The Russians." I growled. "You think the Russians have him hostage?" Dr. Scott asked. I nodded. "No doubts about it." I replied. "What are you going to do about it?" She asked. "I mean their ship threatened to blow you to bits." I nodded. "I remember." I growled. "And I don't care how many obstacles they put I my way. I will get my captain home. I vow it before the seas and stars that I will bring him back where he belongs, on my bridge! We'll get him back Rachel, you'll see."


	9. Chapter 8 Two Sailors Walk Into a Bar

Hearing the Russian Admiral's call over the radio was like a breath of fresh air and a hovering storm cloud at the same time. Fresh air because I knew where Chandler was. Storm cloud because he was stuck with the damn Russians! I growled. Very angry wouldn't begin to describe how mad I was. I was livid! I was furious. I was ready to kick some Russian ass! "Why I oughta, where's that son of a bitch! Let me at 'em!" I roared. "Please tell your ship to mind his manners." The Admiral said. I hissed. "I want conformation that Captain Chandler is alive!" I managed through gritted teeth. "I'm here Nathan." I heard Chandler briefly. "There you are. Now, you have 10 minutes to hand Dr. Scott and her vaccine over, or I will kill Captain Chandler." The Admiral said. "Why you cowardly, mother fucking son of a bitch bastard!" I snarled at him. "Now, now. No need to get hostile. Just give me what I want, and I will give you back your captain." He replied and the line went dead though I continued to shout curses at him through the radio. The Admiral could hear me and he laughed. "Captain Chandler, you must really think about putting soap in your ship's mouth. Those are not nice words." He said to my captain. Chandler looked at his captor in distain but said nothing though his eyes clearly said _nasty but fitting you sick bastard!_ The Admiral was not pleased and sent him down to the cell beside Tex.

Dr. Scott came onto the bridge then. She had the vaccine. "Well done!" I praised her. "I couldn't have done it without you Nathan." She replied modestly. To the XO she said "Look, I have the vaccine, it's me they want. Besides I'm not useful on this ship anymore. He can have me in exchange for the captain and Tex." I was shocked and forgetting protocol, shouted "Rachel, have you lost your mind?! You do this and you'll be his slave for life until he kills you!" "He'll chase us to the ends of the earth. It's the only way to get rid of him, once and for all." She replied. I knew then what her plan was. "Yes, oh yes." I hissed. The XO grinned as well. "We'll equip you with the right tools." He said. "Can I um, sink the spoils?" I asked with a grin. The XO laughed. "Yes, Nathan you may." He replied. "YAY!" I squealed. Dr. Scott laughed. "I'll be back in time for breakfast." She said. "You'd better." I growled. She gave me a pat and left for the lab.

By nightfall, she was off. She'd be picked up by helicopter outside of radar range of the Russian ship but no matter, unknown to the Russians, we had a bearing on their radio call. "This'll be fun." I said. "Let's just hope it works first before you go crazy, alright Nathan." The XO said. "Yes sir." I replied, just refraining from calling him captain. While technically he was in command, I wouldn't call him captain unless I confirmed Chandler was dead. I prayed hard that wasn't the case. I had no radio contact with my crew for some time but I knew that Chandler and Tex were probably staging a breakout, Lt. Green was causing chaos in the engine room and Dr. Scott was doing a diversion in the lab. Things were pretty tense as we waited. After what seemed like forever, a flash of light caught my eye and I turned to see a ball of flame erupt over the horizon. "OH YEAH BABY!" I yowled. I waited for several minutes to ensure that the escape team had made it safely out of range, then armed a pair of missiles. Unable to resist, I opened a channel. "This is the USS Nathan James calling the SMS Kirov, do you read me over?" A faint but discernable voice responded. "Nathan, quite a dirty hand you have there." It was the Admiral. "No more dirty than the tricks you played on us." I replied. "But I think I speak for both white and black when I say, checkmate. Goodbye." I said and fired. Barely 2 seconds later, kaboom. Kirov was nothing more than a burning hulk sinking into the sea. As one of my missiles had struck the bridge I assumed the Admiral would go down with his ship. Or what was left of him anyway. "Nice shot!" The XO laughed. I grinned and let out a victorious yowl. "Easy there tiger." Chandler said as he climbed aboard. "Sorry captain, couldn't resist." I replied with a smile. He chuckled and before I could say anything, he stroked my side gently. "It's alright Nathan, you're forgiven." He said. I sighed in relief. "Thank you sir." I replied. Dr. Scott had the boat placed in front of my bow and she kissed me fiercely. The boat driver politely looked away but I could see he was trying and failing to hide his smile. "I was told what you did in the lab. What was it you said before you killed that officer? Nathan's compliments." I smiled. "That was very brave of you, Rachel. Very brave." She shrugged. "I just did what I had to do." She replied. I chuckled. "You're too modest." I said. "And you're too praising." She replied. "In other words, you're perfect for each other." Chandler put in. I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the input cap." I said, blushing. He smiled. "Anytime, Nate." He said. "Nate?" Dr. Scott asked. "Eh, an old nickname mom gave me." I replied. "I like it, it's cute." She said. I giggled and ducked my bow. Having the crew laugh at my antics only made me blush harder. "Aww, cute." Dr. Scott cooed. "Ah, shut up." I laughed and nudged her. She just kissed me in reply.


	10. Chapter 9 Trials

"I have the cure!"

Nathan perked up at Dr. Scott's words. "You serious? You have it!" He laughed. The first genuine laugh anyone had heard from him in a long time.

"Well we won't know until we test it." She replied.

"How are we going to test it?" Chandler asked.

"Based on genetics, there will be a few individuals among the crew that can be tested on." Scott said.

"What about a ship?" Nathan suggested.

"Out of the question!" Chandler replied instantly.

"Oh come on! We might know how it will work on humans but if it can't work on ships, then anyone sailing on ships is screwed over anyways." Nathan replied.

Chandler fell silent as he contemplated this. "Can it work?" He asked Dr. Scott.

"If it does, it can work on anyone of any species." She replied.

"Very well." Chandler agreed.

Nathan had known the risks from the get go. What he didn't expect however was for his own body to turn on him so suddenly. The steam pumps shut down, forcing the engines to quit running as well. The main power grid went down as well but Nathan managed to keep most of the power running in the lab to preserve the samples.

"Nathan, what's wrong? What's happening?" Chandler demanded.

"I-I don't know..." Nathan replied. He lunged forward, coating the sea in a thick layer of half digested fish guts.

This gave everyone a good grimace. "Ugh, sick ships are the worst." Lt. Green muttered and Chandler nodded his agreement.

Nathan wasn't the only one. The few sailors who had also been given the vaccine were experiencing similar symptoms. The Arleigh Burke-class destroyer had a severe migraine which wasn't being helped by the arguing going on in his laboratory. Dr. Scott and Quincy were arguing over what had gone wrong.

"Will you both pl-please s-stop." Nathan shivered.

Dr. Scott pushed past Quincy and made her way out on deck, walking on the walls as Nathan was on his side. "You should be resting." She told him.

"With you two arguing, that's impossible." He snorted.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "We're trying to figure out what went wrong."

"I don't think it's the vaccine that's wrong. If it was I would've got the actual virus by now." Nathan groaned.

Dr. Scott caught on. "An allergic reaction." She realized.

He nodded. "Or worse. An autoimmune response. I've heard of such reactions before to certain types of vaccines." He rasped, a bit of oil seeping from his mouth as he coughed.

She stroked the side of his hull. "Hang in there. Quincy and I will find a way to help you."

"I ain't going anywhere." Nathan murmured back.

She pet him one last time and raced off. Nathan groaned, head resting partially submerged in the water. The sea did little to cool him off but with silence, Nathan was finally able to get at least some rest.

He was woken by the feeling of a needle pricking into his skin. He grimaced.

"Hold still." Dr. Scott's voice said. "I'm almost done here."

"Hmm..." He murmured, stifling a yawn.

"Just go back to sleep, dear. You'll feel better soon." She assured him.

That soothing voice was all Nathan needed to hear.

...

Within a few days he was back to normal as was everyone else that had taken the vaccine. All except one that is.

Nathan winced as the body was dumped overboard. One crewman was lost before Dr. Scott could find a way to counter the response.

"Hey, you saved us." He assured her. "The loss of one is an acceptable price to pay."

"Yeah but it's still a price." She sighed.

He let her be, knowing she just needed time. They had the cure now, and soon they'd be well on their way to curing the world.


	11. Chapter 10 No Place Like Home

_"No place like home is right."_ Nathan thought to himself as he sailed into Baltimore. It wasn't Norfolk but it was something at least.

"Civilization at last." Chandler sighed, echoing his thoughts.

"Finally, it's all over." Dr. Scott murmured.

As they tied up to the pier, Nathan met the gaze of another ship across the harbor. He straightened up, straining at his mooring lines. Chandler chuckled. "Go on." He told his ship.

That was all the encouragement Nathan James needed as he raced to greet his mate. New York leaned into his fierce nuzzle with a purr to match his, eyes closing in contentment.

"I didn't think I'd see you again!" Nathan cried happily.

New York didn't share his enthusiasm. "Nathan you shouldn't have come. You and your crew, you have to get out of here. You have to leave now!" She warned.

"What, why? New York what's been going on?" He asked.

That's when he smelled it. The smoke from the factory blew on the winds. He raised his head to taste the air and shuddered in revolution.

"The cities literally being powered by the bodies of the dead." New York said. "Anyone who's deemed unworthy is sent to Olympia to be killed and cremated.

"Genocide." Nathan hissed, eyes flaring.

"Nathan you have to leave." New York whispered.

"And leave you behind?" Nathan asked.

"I have no fuel. No way of escaping." She replied.

"I'll give you some of my own. We'll run down to Norfolk and figure things out from there."

New York's tears began to fall. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whispered. "I've distracted you too long."

"What do you..." Nathan began as he spotted the red laser on his hull. He glared at his mate. "You tricked me!" He roared.

"I'm sorry. I tried to warn you." She whimpered, backing away. Nathan could see now the men that swarmed her as they began to swarm him. He tried to fight back but they managed to overpower him and put a muzzle on him. They tied him tight to the dock. Teeth bared and tongue flicking out through the muzzle bands he swore silently that he would, he would break free one day and these people would pay. Oh how they would pay!


End file.
